What I didn't do
by Fairy Elf
Summary: Its a Pietro/Rogue romance. If your interested read it if not then don't.
1. chapter 1

Pietro's P.O.V.  
  
I was standing there with the guys Todd, Lance, and Freddie, while listening to Lance go on and on and on about Kitty. I wasn't paying that much attention because he does that every single day. It gets tiring after awhile. I was looking around for something else to do when I saw Rogue tell my sister, Wanda, something and she nods and starts to walk towards where Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt are at, while Rogue heads towards the woods. I saw my opportunity to bug Rogue without worrying about getting hexed. So I tell the guys I have something more important to take care of then sitting here listening to Lance go on and on about Kitty. Todd just nods as he was to busy watching a fly to care, Freddie was ingrossed in watching Todd try and catch a fly, while Lance gave me supicious look shrug my shoulders and walk in the direction I last saw Rogue go. As I was walking into the woods I heard an explosion that sounded like it came from the mansion. So that's what Wanda was up to. After awhile of looking without any luck I start to head back when I see a worn path that I missed before. Feeling very proud of myself for finding it, I start to go through and follow it. After a few minutes I come to a clearing and when I walked through it I saw a little lake that I had no idea existed. And there was something in it. I walk a little further into the clearing and I see a set of clothes. More specifically Rogue's clothes. I then knew what was in the lake. It never occurred to me that Rogue may have barely any clothes on. I hid behind some trees that were very close to the waters edge to see what exactly she was doing in there. Not being able to help yself I strip off my clothes except my boxers and dive into the lake and start swimming towards Rogue.  
  
Third persons P.O.V.  
  
Kitty, Kurt, Jean, and Scott where all taking about what they were going to do this summer. Kitty said "Why don't we like go to the beach, because I like totally need to work on my tan." "Vho all vill go?" asked Kurt. "Well it would be us four." Kitty said. "And maybe Evan" Scott said. "You know who should go with us." Kitty said with a plan forming in her head. "Vho?" asked Kurt knowing nothing good will come of it. "Rogue." Kitty said "Yeah that's a good idea Kitty. But we will have to ask the professor first." Jean said. "Vhat do you think Scott?" asked a worried Kurt. "I think I'm gonna have to agree with the girls this time." Scott said "Sorry buddy". "Oh vell its your funeral." Said Kurt who still looked a little worried. "I thought you would want her to go seeing as she is your sister Kurt?" stated Jean while Kitty nods her head and Scott was looking off toward where Rogue was sitting with Wanda. Kurt looked a little uneasy "It's not that" "It's just....um nothing". "You like sure?" asked a worried Kitty, while Kurt shakes his head no. Scott looks back at them "So its settled, we will ask the professor tonight and maybe leave Saturday?" "Yeah that will do."  
  
"Hey Wanda will you do me a favor?" asked a very bored Rogue. An equally bored Wanda looked at her "Yeah sure what is it?" "I want to go to the lake for awhile and was wondering if you could make a diversion for me?" "Yeah sure. What did you have in mind?" asked a now curious Wanda. "Ah don't care just as long as everybody's attention is away from tha woods." "Anything?" Wanda asked with a look of mischief in her eyes. "Nothin' dramatic." Rogue looked at her and saw the evil smile come unto her face "And no hurtin' people .... Much." With a innocent look on her face she asked "Who me?" "No the dwarves next door, of course you" "And try not ta fill up tha med wing too much this time. Ok?" "Fine ruin all my fun" a now depressed Wanda said. "That's what Ah live for darlin." Rogue said still a little cautios.  
  
Wanda got up and walked over to where Jean and them are sitting. Wanda says "Jean I need to talk to you. NOW!" Jean very reluctant gets up "Um....yeah sure." And walks over to a now slightly aggravated Wanda.  
  
They walk a little ways away from the table. "I wonder what Wanda wants with Jean?" asked a slighty confused Scott. "I haven't like got the slightest clue" Kurt says just as confused. "Well we will like now in a minute because here like comes Jean!" "Well?" Scott says wanting some answers. "Vhat did she vant?" "She wanted to know if we wouldn't come to the front of the mansion in a few minutes." Jean said. "Like why would she ask that?" Kitty asked right when there was an explosion. "What the hell was that?" yelled a scared Scott. "I don't know" Jean said just as confused. "Vell vhat are ve vaiting for" said Kurt right before he disappeared. "Like what are you doing? Come on already." Kitty said right before she phased through a bench. "Come on" yelled Scott while running in the direction of the explosion with Jean hot on his trail.  
  
Rogue was heading towards the lake when she heard an explosion coming from the mansion. "Urgh! Not again." 


	2. chapter 2

Rogue was walking towards the lake when she heard an explosion come from the mansion. "Urgh! Not again." At least they're occupied. Rogue thought to herself with a smirk. Oh well. Not her problem. Fault yes, problem no. She sighed and continued her walk to the lake. No one knew of it. Not even the professor. The only person who did was Wanda. It wasn't that big, but big enough to hold a little island in the middle. She would come here to think sometimes, considering how peaceful it was. As she came to the lake she stripped down her clothes until she was only wearing her bra and underware. With her other clothes set aside she dived in. "God, this feels so good." She did a few laps around the lake before she stopped at the island. On her way to the island she heard a splash. She turned around to see what it was but couldn't see anything. She also failed to notice the little speed demon heading her way. Right as she was reaching the island some one grabbed her and pulled her under. She screamed so loud that the near by birds flew off in fright. When she finally resurfaced she faced a smug looking Pietro. "WHAT THA BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" screamed a very agitated Rogue. "Just having a little innocent fun." Pietro said innocently. "Yeah right" she scoffed "You, innocent, and fun should never be used in the same sentence. Its not safe." "Aww, that hurts right here" he placed his left hand on what he thought was his heart. "Wrong side sugah" Rogue smirked. After a few minutes passed Rogue broke the silence. "What are you doing here anyways Speedy?" "The question should be what are YOU doing here?" Pietro countered. "I always come here." "'Sides no one knows 'bout this place so don't go blabbing it every where." "So only me and you know about this?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face. God, how she wanted to knock that smirk off his face. "No, Wanda also knows but she hardly ever comes here" she stated. "Oh" "And ya bettah not tell anyone otha wise mah gloves are coming off." Rogue threatened a now slightly scared Pietro because when Rogue says she will do something, she'll do it. "So what do you do out here anyways?" Pietro asked. Rogue shrugged "Think." "What you are you thinking about?" "Stuff" "Oh" "Ah mean ya can't think when you're at tha mansion. It's too noisy and always busy." Rogue said. "Race ya" and with that he was off. Rogue just sat there stunned. One minute they were talking about one thing then the next it's a totally different subject. When she finally got her senses back Pietro was almost to the shore, so she called Sam's power up and got to the shore before him. He looked on at disbelief. He couldn't believe it. The little vixen beat him. The fastest man on the planet and she beat him. He was brought out of his thinking when someone splashed his face. "Crap what was that?!" he looked around only to land on Rogue who was tryin very hard not to drown since she was almost laying on her back in knee deep waters. "Y..yo..you sho.should of.se..seen...you..yo...your..face.." she couldn't finish because she was laughing so hard. "Oh that's it you're gonna get it now" and with that he splashed her. She stopped laughing. Oh no he didn't she thought. And with that thought they started one of the most longest water fights ever. When they had calmed down a little bit Pietro couldn't help but notice how beautiful Rogue was without all her makeup. I mean she was always pretty just more so now with out all her gothic makeup he mused to himself "You know you're beautiful." Pietro stated and Rogue looked at him. Then all of a sudden he leaned forward and kissed her real quick as so not to get drained. Rogue was in shock. Pietro just kissed me she thought. Oh mah God he kissed me. Never having to be kissed and seeing how she has always liked him even when she liked Scott. What a mistake that was she thought. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips for a few minutes before pulling away. Now Pietro was in shock. She can touch. And she kissed me. Woah! He thought. Right when he was leaning forward to kiss her again a voice called out "Hey Rogue we hafta go get out." Both of them then snapped out of their dazed state and looked at each other for a few minutes blushing like crazy. They slow made their way out of the lake. Both soaked to the core. 


	3. chapter 3

When they finally managed to get out of the water and get dressed they turned around to see Wanda glaring at Pietro. "What are you doing here?" asked Wanda with a little venom. "I was exercising. What's it to ya?" "Oh yeah exercising how to kiss my best friend?" Wanda said sarcastically. Rogue and Pietro blushed scarlet. "You saw that?" asked Rogue in a small voice. "Yeah I did." Wanda said. Pietro said "And why pray tell do you care what I do?" "I don't, I would've let you two go at it but baldy needs everybody in his office. "Why?" asked Rogue no longer red and blushing. "I don't know, that's just what he said" "Oh."  
  
~in the professors office~  
  
When they arrived at the professor's office they found the rest of the institute. "Nice of you three to join us." The professor said. But before any of them could respond Scott asked "What did you need professor?" and everybody went quite. "Ah, yes. I would like to introduce your new teammates." And with that Magneto, John, Remy, and Piotr walked in. "What the hell are they doing here?" yelled Scott as his hand flew up to his sunglasses. "Calm down Scott, they're not here to fight." Stated the professor calmly. "Well if they're not here to fight then what are they doing here?" asked Jean confused. The other members just nodded, except Pietro and Wanda who went rigid in their seats the moment they walked in. Although nobody noticed except Rogue. "They are going to be staying here as part of the team" the professor said as those that knew them started to protest. "Professor you can't be serious" "What is this some kind of joke?" "They can't stay here" "They're dangerous" "Are you mad" "What the hell are you thinking, letting them stay here!" "They could murder us in our sleep". The younger mutants just stood there looking back and forth between the older members that were protesting and to Magneto and his group. Wanda just about had it. "IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GONNA HEX ALL OF YOU!" shouted a very irritated Wanda. Everybody shutup and turned to look at her. "Ok, now, what the hell are you doing here?" she directed towards Magneto, while the lights started flashing. "We aren't looking for a fight Wanda, we just want somewhere to stay for awhile." He answered. "Yeah, ok, how do I know you aren't lying just so can you can have free access to us?" Pietro now spoke up. "You don't" Magneto said while turning to him. "And you have no reason to trust us, or me, but I promise that we wont attack you or harm any of you in anyway." He said with so much serenity that Pietro didn't know what to say. Neither did any of the others. But Wanda still didn't trust him but she wisely kept her mouth shut. "Now if any of you disagree I suggest you speak up." And when nobody did the professor said "Ok, Scott please show these gentlemen to their rooms." Right when everybody stood up to leave a voice came from the shadows "What about me Charles?" and with that Mystique walked out of the shadows. "Don't I get a say in this?" Now it was Rogue who went rigid in her seat and Kurts fur bristled. "What are you doing here Mystique?" asked Scott. "I live here." She simply stated. And with that all hell broke loose.  
  
"Vhat do you mean you live here?" growled Kurt whose eyes were glowing a haunting yellow. "Now Kurt calm down" the professor started but that seemed to make him even more angrier. "Calm down, how do you expect me to calm down!" he howled. He pointed a finger at Mystique "She tried to kill us a thousand times not to mention that she lied and h.." but he was cut off by a very calm Rogue. Too calm. Everybody turned to look at her. "Kurt stop." She said in a very quite and eerily voice. And with that he stopped and turned to her. "Vhat?" "You can't be serious" "Ah am" "But vhy." he was cut off again. "Let's hear her out first." Everybody gaped at her. "Rogue, you can't, like, be serious" Kitty said. "Thank you Rogue." Mystique stated. "Ah didn' do it for ya, Ah did it so they won't be any blood shed" "But so help meh Gawd if ya ever Ah mean ever hurt any one in this room again no force on this earth could save you." She said and with that she swiftly got up and walked out. Kurt followed her, while shooting one last venomous look at Mystique, he disappeared. Scott got up to leave when the professor said "They will be all right Scott" "I know they're strong but its you who might not be by the time this is all over. And he left to show Magneto and his gang their rooms. Jean shot a disgusted look at her and followed Scott. Kitty, Evan, and Bobby escorted the newbies out as a reason to get out of that room as fast as they could. The only ones that was left were Logan, Storm, Mr. McCoy, the professor, and Mystique. Storm asked "Do you really think this is a good idea Charles?" "I hones.." "If it were me none of them would be here." Logan growled "You're too damn soft Charles." Then he looked at Mystique and in a voice that sounded more like a growl "If you so much as hurt them, especially Stripes I will personally kill you." "You can't threaten me" "It's not a threat, it's a promise." "I agree with Logan, Charles" "As do I, and that goes for the rest of the students." And with that said they left. Mystique turned to the professor "I don't think this is a good time to tell them." "I think you might be right."  
  
Ok if you want some more chapters review me please! 'Sok if ya don't I'm still gonna add some more chaps. I just like suggestions. Please review. 


	4. chapter 4

Everybody was outside hanging around the pool except for Rogue, Wanda, Logan,Todd, and Freddie. Todd and Freddie were in the kitchen, Rogue and Logan were going at it in the danger room while Wanda was watching in the control tower.  
  
"You ok darlin?" asked Logan with concerned. "Ah'm fine" she answered "Why?" "Because you have been Inhere for the past week" he said while dogging a blow headed to his head. "Yeah and ya point is?" she asked while throwing another swing at him while he dogged it. He stopped "Its just if you need to talk I will listen you know" Rogue stopped fighting and said "Ah know but its just so confusing, Ah wouldn't know where to begin." "Try the beginning" he said. "Well where would that be?" "Where ever it started from." "Well that would be when I started dat." she was cut off by the professors voice in her head. "Will everybody please report to my off." She looked at Logan who only shrugged his shoulders and called out "lesson complete" and the door opened. "come on lets go." And with that said they were off.  
  
By the time they arrived at the office everyone was there. Including Magneto and his gang. "What is this all about professor?" asked Jean who really didn't wantto be there and it showed. "I would like to tell all of you something very important. This also involves you two" he looked straight at Rogue and Kurt. "Well what is it?" asked Rogue knowing most likely she would not like the answer. "Well its." he was cut off by Mystique who walked out of the shadows once more. "What is up with you and shadows" Rogue said while she glared and Kurt growled. "Let me tell them Charles, seeing as they are my children." "You are not my mother" Rogue said. "Whether you believe I am or not is your problem but I am you mother Rogue." "Rogue please just hear us out" the professor asked. "Fine" she said but didn't sit down. "Thank you" he said. "We wanted to tell all of you that me and Charles are to be married" she said. They were shocked. Everybody stood there with their mouths opened. "And we are going to have a baby" He finished. Then you could hear two thuds hit the ground. And when they looked down you could see an unconscious Kurt and Scott sprawled on the ground. "Surprise" the professor said. "Surprise, surprise, how in tha hell can this be a surprise!" Rogue yelled incredulously. "Last time Ah checked you're supposed to enjoy a surprise and Ah certainly don't enjoy it" "Yeah vat vere you thinking" "Obvisiously nothing" Rogue said under her breath but those around her heard. "Are you really going to go through with this professor, I mean shes the one who tried to kill us" "And she kidnapped you" "Now I know you all don't like her but atleast try because we are getting married and we are having this child and if you don't respect her like you do me then you will be facing punishment" the professor snapped. "That is all, you are dismissed."  
  
"What?" Logan growled. "You can't be serious Charles" Ororo said "Please tell me its not true" she pleaded. "It is I, unfortunately, examined her myself" Beast murmured. "But professor that's not fair" "Yeah just because we don't like her doesn't mean you can punish us" "Like that is so totally unfair" "I said you are dismissed!" They all filed out. "I want the grownups to stay" the professor said. "I'm sorry Charles but I can't possibly in the same room as her." Fine you can go, what about you Logan?" he looked around "Where did he go?" "He left when the kids did, now if you will excuse me I have some things to do" and with that he left. "I don't think they like me much" "They will get use to it don't worry" he said but didn't believe it himself.  
  
After everybody left the office they met in the kitchen. "Can you believe that?" Lance asked Pietro "No" "I thought she was gone for good yo" stated Todd. "Yeah me too" said Bobby. "I know" "What do you think Rogue?" asked Jamie. Everybody stopped and looked at her. "I think hes crazy" she stated "Ah mean she disappeared for 3 years and now all of a sudden shes back, Ah don't get it. Shes up to something Ah know it." Every one was silently debating it when the phone rang. Amara picked up the phone "hello" "oh um yes, she is hang on" "Rogue its for you" Rogue raised an eyebrow "who is it" "I don't know, here" she took the phone "Hello" "oh hey what are ya'll doin?" "That's good" "me Ah'm fine" "yeah ok that sounds fun, sides Ah need to get away from this place for awhile" "ok is it ok if I bring some friends" "yes I have friends" "Yeah ok" "Uhuh" "yeah see you then" "Bye" she hung up. The others were confused. "That was a friend of mine from Mississippi, she asked if Ah wanted to comehome for awhile because a couple of friends of ours is celebrating their anniversary. She said some of ya'll can come if you want but Ah hafta get out of this place for awhile. "Yeah sure" "Ok, we leave tomorrow go and get packed" "But what about the professor?" "Well he can't stop me from seeing my friends and sides Ah think he will let us" "Ok" they left to go pack.  
  
Saturday 10:00 am  
  
"Hurry up Kitty or we're gonna be late" Rogue yelled up the stairs. "I'm coming". Only eight people were going. Rogue, Wanda, Pietro, Kitty, Kurt, Pyro, Remy, and Piotr. "So Rogue, are we going to Caldecott?" asked Wanda. "No we are going to Harmondtown." She said. "Harmondtown? Never head of it" "That's beause its in the country" "Oh". "We are going to be staying with my friends. They work in a club and can get us free passes." "Cool." "Very." Once everybody was down there "Are ya'll ready yet?" there were several "Yes" "Good. We have to be at the airport in and hour." "Ok" With that they were off. 


End file.
